


Love Talk

by HappyMee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMee/pseuds/HappyMee
Summary: Baekhyun was just unlucky enough to have an arrogant, annoying alpha for his fifth blind date.......Baekhyun was not having it with the constant blind dates he has been to meanwhile Chanyeol's parents just want their son to settle down quickly, but the alpha has other plans.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was gonna be a one shot but it was getting so long:(
> 
> A little heads up: Dialogues, many Dialogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

"This is your fifth time trying to set me up with someone, mom".

"They said fifth time's the charm!", his mother sings.

"Dad!" Baekhyun goes to his father who was busy reading the morning news paper.

"I am not involved in this", the man laughs, putting his newspaper down, " It's all your mother and aunt's doing".

"This time it's a really nice man", another lady shouts from the kitchen.

"You always say that!", Baekhyun shouts back, slumping on the couch.

"If you go, I will pay your rent next month", his mother tries to compromise.

"I can pay that myself", he frowns.

"Just let him be, Honey", his father scolds his mother, " Look at him, what kind of man would want him as a partner, he never dresses properly, he is not smart, he always talks back - ouch!", his mother quickly pinches him.

"That's painful", his father whispers to her, giving a subtle wink so that Baekhyun will not see.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is fuming, giving deadly stares at his father due to his hurtful words.

"I'll go!", he stands up from his seat, " I am sure there are many men out there who like me".

"You've been on four blind dates, son", his father comments sarcastically.

"I rejected them all, that was why", he clears his throat, "Fifth time's the charm isn't it mom?".

"Yes- Of course! I'm so happy", his mother exclaims

"4pm you say?".

"Yes, bu- but", his mother stutters facing a little towards the kitchen, "Jung-Ah!".

"Yes! I'm coming!", his aunt comes running out from the kitchen, " Baekkie you can't go like that to the date".

"Why?"

"I mean, your date this time is a little different", both women stares at each other , "This one comes from a very disciplined family, full of big names in the household, which they won't let us know for now, and he is a manager at a huge company, so I don't think you should meet him like that". his aunt said, scanning at his torn blue jeans and denim jacket.

"That sounds so boring Aunty! This is who I am! ".

"You guys ruined everything", his father murmurs from his seat, having a good time witnessing the three while sipping his tea from time to time.

"Okay okay, then just this once?", his aunt pleas, " Go wear that suit you wore at my wedding, remember? That one will do. It's still in your room".

"I'm not going".

"I'll pay your rent for two months", his mother says.

"His pay is more than yours, honey", his father interrupts.

"Then what do you want? I'll think about it".

Baekhyun smirks a little, immediately thinking of what he will demand.

"That's not how you do it, honey", his father shakes his head.

"Anything?", Baekhyun smirks.

"Uh-", his mother hesitates a bit, " What do you want?".

"Convince hyung to move in with me in my apartment".

"What?", everyone exclaims.

It was unexpected, Baekhyun has always been close to his older brother, Baekbeom, but due to their work, both of them had to move out from home, separately. Baekhyun sometimes feels lonely, he wants them to live together, visit their parents together, and help each other. He had asked his brother to move in with him once, but the older was hesitant and did not want to give in to the younger.

"Okay!", his mother sounds a little too excited.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, where's the suit?".

"I'll go take it!", his aunt ran straight up the stairs and came back in no time, " Here it is!".

"Okay I'm going!", he takes the suit and storms out of the house hurriedly.

"Wait!", his aunt says, " We did not show him the picture of his date!".

"It's okay, he is still going", his father replies.

_______

The place for the blind date was as usual , a café, and Baekhyun couldn’t hate the idea more. Having to chit chat, one on one with a total stranger whom he first met was not his forte. After he left his parent’s place, he changed in the car and heads right to the location. Before he entered the café, he could see someone with a suit sitting alone in one corner and Baekhyun supposed it was his date and it indeed was, the waiter points to the table Baekhyun saw earlier. Baekhyun quickly makes his way towards the man, “Mr. Park?”, remembering what his aunt said earlier, he tried to be formal than his previous dates.

“Yes, Byun Baekhyun?”, the man stands up from his seat, “Park Chanyeol”, the man gives him his hand and Baekhyun shakes it. “Byun Baekhyun”.

Before they settled to their seat, Baekhyun take a quick good look at his blind date, Park Chanyeol was also dressed in a full grey suit, his black slicked hair is pushed back and styled perfectly, Baekhyun wonders if he has got a hairstylist to do that. 

“What would you like to have?”, the man wears a soft smile on his face and Baekhyun has to admit that he has got a handsome blind date, but still, he was not interested in letting the meeting go further.

“An iced Americano, please”.

“Same for me”, Chanyeol says. After the waiter took their orders, there was an awkward silence.

“May I ask what you do for a living?”, Baekhyun was the first to ask a question first.

Chanyeol clears his throat, “ I work in a bank”. 

“Oh”, Baekhyun remembers his aunt saying they own a bank, so he immediately assumes he is one of those privileged chaebol sons.

Chanyeol quietly reads Baekhyun’s expressions, taking I as his chance he continues, “What was your major in college?”

“I went to an art college, I’m an interior designer”.

“Do you like math? You must have learnt math there too”, Chanyeol sounds a bit too enthusiastic.

"I used to", Baekhyun gives a fake smile.

"Great! We can bond with math, we are so alike!".

Baekhyun may find the alpha very charming but one thing is for sure, this will be his last time meeting him.

They do not order anything more after having their drinks, Chanyeol has subtly suggested to go somewhere but much to his delight, Baekhyun politely declines. 

"I'll drive you home", Chanyeol offers.

"No, I'm okay".

"It would be inappropriate of me to not even drop my date home", Chanyeol insists so in the end, Baekhyun agrees since he does not bring his car with him.

The ride to Baekhyun's apartment is silent, at first, but taking his own chance, Baekhyun asks, " What kind of music do you like?".

"I listen to all kinds of music, except rock, I just can't stand them", Chanyeol laughs.

"Oh", Baekhyun smiles, " I have to listen to rock music whenever I ride a vehicle, I'm sorry, but, Can you play for me? I didn't bring my earphones with me",

He continues to internally laugh at the not so subtle annoyed expression on Chanyeol's face as he browses through some rock music on his ipad. Before they reach his apartment not a single song has finished playing as Baekhyun has changed the song every minute. 

Chanyeol remains silent, and Baekhyun loves it.

"This is it", Baekhyun unbuckles his seatbelt as soon as the car pulls over, "Thank you for today, Mr.Park", he gives a last fake smile and heads out.

Chanyeol just laughs at his actions, he does not like the man at all, but, he has to admit that he finds the man undeniably cute.

________

Baekhyun calls his staffs as soon as he enters his apartment, he has taken a week holiday for his heat but surprisingly, his heat has not come so he went to visit his parents which ended up with him going on another date. Though he wonders why his heat has decided to change it's cycle, he calls Kyungsoo, a fellow omega and a staff member, to ask him about his sudden change.

"I think I have an idea, I'll tell you when you come in to work tomorrow", the omega has simply told him.

________________

"So, How was it?", Sehun is eager to know the details from his cousin's first blind date.

"What do you think? He was blown away", Chanyeol removes his necktie and coat.

"You didn't really tell him about math right?", Sehun laughs.

"What? It was your idea".

"You are screwed screwed", Sehun clasps his hands and cannot stop laughing.

"Remind me not to take any advice from you again", Chanyeol sits on his chair, "But I have no regret, it works".

"You were the one asking for advice so that your blind date will not like you", Sehun defends, "I cannot wait until aunty calls him to scold you".

"Speaking of the devil", Chanyeol looks at his phone lighting up with a caller ID 'Mother' appearing on it.

"Good luck" Sehun winks.

_______

The next day, Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun to his office as soon as the latter comes into the building.

"So I was wondering", he closes the door behind, "The reason your heat hasn't come might be the lack of an alpha".

"What?", Baekhyun removes his jacket and goes through the pile of files on his desk.

"I've experienced this before, we are not young anymore Baek, most of the staffs here are omegas and betas and you're not dating too, the lack of alpha's scent that could trigger your heat is real".

Now that Kyungsoo mentions it, Baekhyun realises that he hasn't interacted with an alpha in such a long time. There are alpha staffs at work, but he does not work close to them, he does not have alpha friends he is close with either and he has not gone to clubs in months.

"Could be it", he shrugs, "So what will happen?".

"Let's go to nightclubs".

Baekhyun knew it was coming.

"We haven't gone there in such a long time, you keep on working and working, we haven't had fun in such a long time", Kyungsoo begs.

"Okay", Baekhyun has missed it too.

"Yes, I'll give Jongdae a call, it's omegas’ night out!", Kyungsoo jumps happily as he leaves the office.

______

"I thought we were going to our usual omega's club?", Jongdae follows his friends as they enter the biggest nightclub in the city, where alphas, betas and omegas, everyone used to go to have fun.

"We are here to drown our friend with some alpha scents tonight", Kyungsoo smiles ," Or even better get him laid".

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"That's great then, just kiss anyone of them that'll do", Jongdae nods his head.

They sit at one corner where the lights are dim. 

"This place feels strange", Jongdae confesses. They are regulars at omegas nightclub but except for Kyungsoo, it is their first time at such a huge club.

"Omegas? Can we sit here?", a tall lanky alpha comes towards them, behind him are three other men probably alphas judging from their strong aura, the light is dim and only the first alpha can be seen clearly.

The three omegas pinch each other shifting to make space for the handsome alpha and his friends.

The tall alpha sits right next to Baekhyun and Baekhyun can feel his heart skip a beat, has he been so deprived of an alpha scent that much ? He thinks to himself.

Whenever he is around alphas, Baekhyun has the habit of trying to look bolder and wild, he hates how most people perceive omegas as fragile beings. 

He takes his drink and finishes in one shot.

"Woah!", the alpha beside him claps. Baekhyun already hates the man, he gives him a bad glare and stands up from his seat. The alpha boy bits his lip, " I'm sorry, I am not a bar person, I'm Sehun ", he offers his hand but Baekhyun moves away and tells his friends that he will be in the restroom.

Sehun awkwardly retrieves his hand, Jongdae and Kyungsoo stare at each other.

"Shift", Kyungsoo whispers to Jongdae and the boys shifts to the empty space Baekhyun left.

"Hi! I'm Jongdae", he offers Sehun.

"Sehun", Sehun shakes his hand.

"Excuse my friend, he had a bad day", Jongdae awkwardly smiles.

  
  
  


Baekhyun stays in the restroom for a moment and after a few minutes he takes a deep breath and decides to go back to his seat, he can see that Jongdae has moved to his seat which he is glad for, his friend also seems like he is clicking really well with the lanky alpha, the lights around their table was dim so they could not see each other well so Baekhyun takes a good look around the alphas who came to sit next to them as he walks closer to their table. Just as he is about to reach their table, he stops and freezes when he recognizes a familiar face sitting right next to the lanky alpha. Embarrassment creeps through his face as the familiar face stares right back at him while gulping down his drink with a subtle smirk. It is too late for the omega to pretend to not see him so he quickly makes his way to sit right next to Kyungsoo.

"You okay?" his friend asks and Baekhyun nods.

He can still feel eyes on him. He deliberately makes conversations with Kyungsoo while Jongdae chats with Sehun, he so internally prays that the man beside Sehun will not talk to him 

But much to his dismay, the man calls out to him.

"I didn't know it was you, You remember me?". Everyone looks to his side.

"Uh", Baekhyun cannot find the right words.

"You know him?", Sehun asks his friend.

"Yeah, the blind date I told you about", the man smirks.

Baekhyun does not reply, he can feel Jongdae and Kyungsoo's eyes on him so he takes his drink again to calm himself down.

"Oh! The hot one ?".

Baekhyun spits out his drink making Chanyeol smile. Hot was the last thing he was on their blinddate.

"So", Kyungsoo whispers to him, " You went on a blind date with the hot alpha next to us?"

"Why didn't you tell us you went on a blind date ?", Jongdae also says to him.

"I assure you guys, he is not hot".

His friends shake their heads.

"But how did your blind date goes?", Jongdae asks Chanyeol and Baekhyun thinks he can't be more embarrassed than he already is.

"He did not give me a call so I guess he isn't too interested in me".

Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh.

"You did?", Kyungsoo asks him .

"Nope", Baekhyun drinks again, "He was too perfect for me, so I just saved myself a heartbreak".

Chanyeol chuckles.

"You can break mine all you want but I won't ever dare to break yours"

Baekhyun wants to laugh.

All their other friends stay quiet.

"I'm sure you got enough pretty little pets to break your heart", Baekhyun throws right back at him.

"What if I want only you?".

Jongdae and Kyungsoo pinch each other and Chanyeol's friends do not miss the tension between the two.

"Then screw yourself", Baekhyun says, " I'm going to the restroom", he stands up again and tells Kyungsoo.

"You take restrooms break a lot", Chanyeol still says from behind, making Baekhyun fume.

  
  


Baekhyun stays inside one of the restroom cabinet for a while and goes after a few minutes after he calms himself down. He doesn't expect Chanyeol to be outside washing his hands, without saying a word he stands beside him, washes his hands and tries to walk out before him but Chanyeol stops right in front of him.

"I'm sorry for earlier". Baekhyun does not believe him, he for sure knows the alpha did that on purpose, right in front of their friends. So he rolls his eyes and pushes him away.

Chanyeol could only smirk.

________


	2. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they resist each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited  
> Thank you for reading my bad writings, all kinds of criticism are appreciated.

It was already 7 in the night when Baekhyun finishes up his paperwork for the next week, he takes his coat, switches off the office lights and heads out to go home. Baekhyun drives his car under the gleaming city lights, summer has passed and autumn has started with a chill vibe of winter at night. The car stops at the red light and Baekhyun looks out from his window where he can see many young people entering the Big Nightclub that he and his friends went the other night. The red light turns green and Baekhyun runs, taking an U turn across the street and stops in front of the club.

He texts Kyungsoo and Jongdae on his way into the club asking if they want to join him. While waiting for their replies, he sat on single chair thinking what he will order.

"I didn't expect to see you here again". The voice is too familiar that Baekhyun does not bother turning around to see his face.

"Can I sit here?", Chanyeol says as he immediately sits. Baekhyun was sure there was no other chair near him which means Chanyeol brought that himself. He does not answer but Chanyeol was not waiting for his answer either, he sits beside him.

“Don’t get me wrong but I came here cause there’s really no place to sit, they are all taken”, Chanyeol tells him. Unconvinced, Baekhyun looks around, but only to see that the alpha was right. People were sitting in groups.

“I’m waiting for my friends, I’ll be gone from your sight when they arrive”, he explains himself. Baekhyun was about to reply when his phone lits up with messages from his friends.

_ Coming! _

Kyungsoo replies

_ I’ll pass tonight, I’m so tired. _

Jongdae also replies.

Both remain silent until Baekhyun's drink arrive and Chanyeol keeps staring at his drink.

"What?", Baekhyun glares at him making Chanyeol smile a little. "Nothing"

Baekhyun takes a sip, eyes still on the alpha.

Minutes pass and none of their friends showed up, Baekhyun almost finishes his glass as he waits for Kyungsoo, Chanyeol on the other hand is pretending to be busy on his phone, he just does not know what to do with Baekhyun beside him.

Chanyeol clears his throat," I'm sorry for the other night", he apologizes politely. Baekhyun puts down his glass.

"You were annoying", Baekhyun replies, rethinking if he is being too blunt with his words.

"I know". Baekhyun likes how he admitted his behavior right away. He wonders if what Chanyeol’s friend said the other night about him being hot was true.

“Can we be comfortable with each other from now on?”,Chanyeol offers.

“I Guess”. Baekhyun might be very outgoing, independent and fun when he is around his friends but it takes sometime for him to warm up to someone he does not know well.

“Have you heard about our blinddate?”.

Baekhyun does not know what the alpha is talking about,”What ?”.

“I heard that you were also telling me lies”, Chanyeol blurts out.

Baekhyun does not know how to react, Kim Jongdae, he thought to himself, immediately telling himself to scold Jongdae later, “What do you mean also? Were you telling me lies?”.

“I – maybe a few?”. Baekhyun cannot believe his ears.

“Like?”

"Like I am not as nerd as I seemed to be?". This irks Baekhyun, even though he has already known that from the moment they met again.

"That's no news", he takes another sip of his drink. Chanyeol can see that he is clearly annoyed. 

"Come on， I know you did the same".

Baekhyun admits, he was also fairly annoying that day，"Then tell me, what you told me on the blinddate, like your job and your interests, were they all lies?". he asks

"No, I'm actually a manager and I love math", Chanyeol replies, " But I do love rock music".

"I hate rock music gosh", Baekhyun covers his mouth, he doesn't know how he just comfortably replies to the alpha.

Chanyeol laughs at his answer, " I figured".

“But are you really a bank manager?”

“Still don’t believe me?”, he takes out a card from his wallet and hands it to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Park

Executive Bank Manager

Elyx Bank

Is written on it.

“If you don’t know Elyx Bank, you can search it up I guess, I’m not lying”.

Of course Baekhyun knows , it’s the largest Private Bank in the country if not Asia, he even has an account under it. “I know”, he simply replies.

"You're really an interior designer right?"

"Of course I am!", Baekhyun feels offended,"I won't lie about my job". It already sounds like their conversation is turning into a competition on who tells lesser lies on their date.

"We really aren't the type to be on blind dates", Chanyeol smirks.

"Then what type of people go on blind dates?", Baekhyun asks, feeling a little offended, given that he has been to several blind dates.

"Well, just the grumpy ones, i don't know, like those who have never really been in a relationship".

Baekhyun chokes on his drink and Chanyeol quickly hands him a tissue, " Are you okay?".

Baekhyun wipes his mouth and face, " That was my fifth blind date".

Chanyeol's reaction is priceless, internally scolding himself for being too talkative.

"Since only grumpy people go on blinddates, tell me Mr.Alpha why you set yourself up for a date you don't want?". Baekhyun calling him alpha sparks something inside Chanyeol.

"How did you know I did not want it?", he pours him a drink.

"You tried to shoo me away with Math and told me all sorts of boring things, you clearly did not want me to fall for you", Baekhyun takes his glass and finishes in one shot.

"I'm 29, the only thing my family wants is for me to settle down"

"But you don't?", Baekhyun tilts his head to look at him clearly.

"I do, but…",

"But you don't like me?".

"No" Chanyeol tries to defend himself,"I didn't like my family forcing me to go on a blinddate"

"Sounds fair”.

Chanyeol takes a sip of his drink.” And also, I will never wear a coat suit on a blinddate, especially during broad daylight”.

“Same”, Baekhyun answers, he cannot believe he dressed up in a suit for that date. He takes a good look at the man beside him thinking back to what his aunt had told him on the day of their blind date, that the man is from a prestigious family and that he has to look presentable, but the man sitting beside him now is a whole different man from the man on that blinddate.

"But if we were to meet under any other circumstances, i think we'd hit off pretty well", Chanyeol confesses.

"Why?", Baekhyun starts to feel hot.

"We're alike"

"No we arent", 

Chanyeol tilts his head, gazing at the omega beside him.

"You're totally checking me out, stop that". Baekhyun moves back, he also realises he has leaned in a bit, if they move a few inches more, their lips would have touched.

" See? We match", Chanyeol teases, " Seriously tho, I'm not a bad person, I was just fooling around, I'll stop".

"A bad person always say they aren't a bad person", Baekhyun snaps.“How long have you been standing there?”. 

“Not long”, Kyungsoo, who was quietly standing behind the two of them gives him a sly smile,” Just enough to hear about your blind date”.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo searches for a seat.

"Sit here, I'll get going", Chanyeol stands up and takes out his phone to dial his friend's number. Baekhyun continues to look at him until he disappears in the crowded area.

Kyungsoo gives him a weird look.

"Don't give me that face".

"Seems like I don't really need to come tonight", Kyungsoo laughs .

"Shut up".

"I never thought you would be lured too".

""What do you mean?", Baekhyun asks.

"Jongdae with that lanky alpha and you….", he gives a sly smile to his friend, "you definitely has the hots for that alpha".

"And you, the other alpha friend", Baekhyun throws right back at him.

"See? You just admitted", Kyungsoo looks at him in shock.

"No, I don't I was just messing with you", Baekhyun defends himself. Kyungsoo stares at him. "I'm gonna have a hard time believing that Baek".

_______

It's a fine Thursday afternoon, Baekhyun walks down the street with another staff member to get lunch for their team.

He suddenly stops when he saw a familiar face inside the cafe, the same place he used to go on a blind date.

"Mr.Byun?", the girl looks towards the cafe, "You know them?".

"Yeah", Baekhyun replies, shaking his head ," Let's go".

______

"I'm not really in the mood to party tonight".

"We can just chill and drink ", Kyungsoo drags him inside.

"It'll be fun, we're gonna have alphas with us", Jongdae sounds excited, "I'll call Sehun, they're almost here".

"You know his number?"

"He gave me last time when we all met, remember", Jongdae simply says.

Sehun joins them a while later with another alpha Jongin, who was also with them on the first night.

Baekhyun sits next to Kyungsoo who seems to be loving the presence of Sehun's alpha friend. He immediately knows he's going to end up being the fifth wheel that night.

About half an hour later, Chanyeol joins them and sits beside Baekhyun.

"How did your date go?" Baekhyun immediately asks.

Chanyeol almost choke on the drink he was just having.

"I saw you at the cafe, i think that's a common place for blinddates now", Baekhyun continues.

Chanyeol gives him a quick glare, coming a little too close to him and Baekhyun knows right away that the alpha does not want his friends to know. He internally scolds himself for sounding jealous when he has nothing to do with the alpha.

While the others enjoyed their night chatting, drinking with each other Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not talk anymore that night.

_____

Chanyeol walks out of his father's office, angry and tired. His father had just asked him about his blinddates. He had thought that his parents would be happy after going on a blinddate once but they were keen on letting him settle down. And so he agreed, to go on a second date, and he did, he had thought of faking his real personality like he did with Baekhyun but he decided that it was unfair for the other.

Seeing as he cannot rebel anymore, he went to the new blinddate his parents had set up, the new omega was friendly and Chanyeol does not tell lies, he also wonders how it would have been if Baekhyun and him had act normally on their first meeting. He and his date gave each others their number much to his mother’s delight, trying won’t hurt, he thought to himself.

________

Baekhyun might have some hopes for the alpha when they talked in the club that night, they may have bad first impressions, but the talk that nught made them comfortable to each other. But seeing as Chanyeol is on a date with another person now，he can't help but feel sad. He takes out the business card that Chanyeol gave him. The man has never told him that his family owns the bank but Baekhyun remembers his aunt telling him that his date was from a prestigious family. Afterall, he told him that his family wants him to settle down so it was not surprising to see him on what looks like another blind date, Baekhyun just feels disappointed.

________

Baekhyun finds himself in that nightclub more often than not, he finds peace on that place which he blames it on his pending heat. Maybe it's the mixture of different scents, maybe it's the scents of alphas in the club that makes him like the place, he doesn't know. It’s a Friday night and he finds himself alone inside the club again, Kyungsoo and Jongdae has to go on a business trip together the next day so he drives to the club alone after work again. Changing into his black leather jacket he always puts in his office, he goes into the club, towards his favorite double seat but what he did not expected was to see a certain tall alpha sitting across his seat with a familiar looking man on his side and Baekhyun immediately recognizes the face he had seen earlier at the café with Chanyeol. 

He tries to look as uninterested as he can but Chanyeol does not miss the weird look Baekhyun gives him before he takes his seat.

Baekhyun takes out his phone, trying to distract himself but his mind cannot stop going back to Chanyeol and the alleged omega with him. He wants to go back out right away but that would look obvious he thought, so he orders a drink and sit quietly by himself. He wants to call his friends but Kyungsoo and Jongdae has told them that they will not be staying up late since they have an early flight in the morning and he does not want to disturb them. 

Baekhyun is not a heavy drinker, he could barely finish one bottle of soju, and tonight he is orders whiskey but he hasn’t had even one sip, knowing his alleged crush is across him with a date. It has been a week since he saw them at the café and to see that Chanyeol acts normally around the man and even brought him to a club at night must means that they are hitting off really well, Baekhyun thought to himself. 

“You’re here alone?”, someone says from behind. Baekhyun looks away, paying no heed to the stranger.

“You’re an omega right? Can I sit with you?”

“No”, Baekhyun replies right away making the stranger back off real quick. He quickly glances at Chanyeol’s side but the alpha did not look at him.

He takes his glass and takes one sip of the whiskey. If not for the whiskey he would have stormed out of the club already.

"What do you want?".

"Nothing, I'm just accompanying you", Chanyeol.

"Go home with your date".

"Ouch", Chanyeol teases, " He already left".

Baekhyun does not reply, he does not know what he is feeling either, glad or angry.

"I’ll stay with you until your friends arrive”.

“No need, I’m fine alone"

“I saw that weird looking alpha giving you a dirty look, beware”, Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun is surprised knowing that Chanyeol was paying attention to him.

Chanyeol just remains silent, sitting besides the omega. Baekhyun can't think straight, the alphas scent is too strong on him, but he does not know how to shoo him away. He likes his scent.

Deciding that it is not his night, he does not drink anymore and stands up to leave. 

"You're leaving?", Chanyeol immediately follows him.

Baekhtun waits for his car in front, Chanyeol stands beside him, "You're not following me, aren't you?".

"My friend took my car home, I'm waiting for a taxi".

'Friend' Baekhyun thought, when in fact that friend was his date.

Baekhyun's car finally arrives in front of them,"Where's your place, I'll drop you home", he says, making Chanyeol surprised at the sudden offer.

Baekhyun plays chill lo-fi music as he drives the alpha home, feeling great that he did not had more than that one sip of whiskey. Chanyeol remains suspiciously quiet while Baekhyun fights himself internally as the alpha's scent takes over the car, little does he know that it was harder on the alpha to resist his sweet scent.

"I saw you often these days in the club", Baekhyun starts.

"The club is Sehun's if you haven't known, so we're there most nights", Chanyeol smiles, "I'm the one who see you often".

"I like going there after work with friends".

"But you weren't with your friends tonight".

"My friends have a flight to catch in the morning", he gives a quick glance at the alpha before he looks in front again," You weren't with your friends either".

"We planned to watch a movie tonight but something came up so i had to ditch them, they're probably watching it at Jongin's place now".

_ 'Something came up' _ he says, but he was with an Omega at the club, Baekhyun thought to himself.

Chanyeol's house lies in a secluded area of Apgujeong. "We're here", he unbuckles his seatbelt as soon as the car pulls over, "Thank you".

Chanyeol breathes heavily, he walks out of the car and leans back down to the window,”Do you wanna come over to my place?”.

"Why?"

"Just askin, it's still early too".

Baekhyun thinks for a while and Chanyeol was about to move when Baekhyun unbuckled his seat belt.

Baekhyun deems the guy to be a condo type of guy but

Chanyeol's house is a 2 storeyed building, looking cozy and warm.

"Coffee?".

"Yes please". And soon enough, Chanyeol comes with a cup of coffee. He sits on the couch right beside Baekhyun. "You're not drinking?".

"I'm good, you drink, I make really good coffee". 

Chanyeol pretends to be busy on his phone but Baekhyun can feel the eyes on him as he sips on the coffee. It was awkward and silent, the sound of the clock ticking can be heard and Baekhyun does not know why he even followed this man at home.

"You wanna watch Netflix?".

Baekhyun chokes on the coffee. His face turning red as seconds pass by.

"Wait wait- You're getting me wrong. I said Netflix, not Netflix and Chill".

Baekhyun clears his throat and shifts a little apart from Chanyeol. Reading ng his actuons, Chanyeol moves down to the floor with one pillow to nake hinself comfortable.

Chanyeol turns on the TV. 

Chanyeol goes a little closer, " I can't believe I'm watching a movie with you".

"I can't believe I followed you home". Baekhyun bits his lip, he was speaking out his thoughts too fast. 

"Do you want me to be frank?". 

Baekhyun nods.

"I like your scent", Chanyeol confesses," There's just something about your scent".

Baekhyun's heart beats faster, he wasn't the only one, Chanyeol was as effected as he was.

"What's with the sudden confession?", Baekhyun tries to remain calm," Just watch the movie".

But Chanyeol cannot pay attention to the movie, not when Baekhyun is with him in his house, sitting in his couch, looking incredibly hot with his leather jacket and shiveled after-work- hair .

"You know what?",Chanyeol suddenly moves up to the couch and sits next to him.

"You said Netflix only not Netflix and Chill Chanyeol". Baekhyun laughs but Chanyeol is taken aback, but he smiles at the fact that Baekhyun was so frank. He looks him straight in the eye, looking serious.

"I was joking, Chanyeol", Baekhyun lets out an awkward laugh. He tries to distract himself with the movie but he cannot, not when Chanyeol is watching him like hawk.

He can feel Chanyeol moving closer and closer slowly, and when he reaches right near his face, Baekhyun can't help but close his eyes.

"You smell nice", Chanyeol sniffs on his neck, " umm so sweet". Baekhyun squirms a little, closing his eyes and then suddenly, he comes back to his senses. "Get a grip of yourself", he whispers to himself.

"Umm? I'm sorry", Chanyeol pulls back.

"I mean me, not you", Baekhyun replies.

That makes Chanyeol smile and his confidence rises, no doubt that the omega wants it too.

"But why did you follow me home when you knew why I invited you?".

"I don't know why you invited me home, is it not because it was still too early and you want someone to watch your movie with?", Baekhyun lies.

"You know exactly why i invited you home", Chanyeol can read his mind just from his wavering eyes.

"I really don't", Baekhyun's heart beats faster, no one pays attention to the movie that is playing on the screen anymore, Chanyeol closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, thinking if he is doing the right thing, it takes so much strength to hold it in. "Not when you have an omega you're currently seeing".

Baekhyun wasn't naive.

"We're not seeing each other", Chanyeol tells him, "I tried but I don't think I could so we decided to meet each other tonight to stop even before it actually started". Baekhyun internally scolds himself for being glad with what he just heard.

"Okay".

"Okay?"

"Mmm", Baekhyun does not know what to do, his eyes wander all over the place except for the person in front of him.

Chanyeol leans in, cups his face and plants another soft kiss on the omega's lips, licking it gently, asking for entrance. Baekhyun opens his mouth and Chanyeol starts to act bold, gripping him on the neck, inviting his tongue inside, tasting Baekhyun's sweet mouth.

Baekhyun does not know exactly when he goes up to sit on the alpha's lap, Chanyeol smirks though looking a bit too happy that Baekhyun is making some move. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's member, getting hard and erected as they continue to kiss deliberately, without thinking much, he swipes his fingers gently around Chanyeol's clothed semi-hard making him groan.

"Don't do that, I won't be able to control myself", Chanyeol pants.

Baekhyun, thinking he just crossed the line stops his actions, and tries to get down from his lap. He does not know what Chanyeol means, being his insecure self, he quickly wonders if Chanyeol does not want to take it further, if he is just playing around with him or if he is holding back.

Chanyeol immediately senses the change in the omega's mood, he grips his hand as soon as he tries to get down from him. "What?".

"I- I'm sorry, that was wrong on my part", Baekhyun apologizes. Chanyeol doesn't quite get it, " For what? for what i said?", he laughs a little. Baekhyun's silence confirms it.

He setrles him back to his lap again and gazes at his face,"I meant, I won't be able to control myself that I'd just take you right then", he kisses him softly, Baekhyun's face heats up at the confession. 

"I thought it was already starting", Baekhyun blurts out, regretting it instantly. Chanyeol pushes him down to the couch, kisses him deep and rough unlike before," Do you want it?". Baekhyun nods, pulling the alpha down to kiss hum again.

Chanyeol is growling inside from excitement, "You have to say Yes for me to continue, you know?", he whispers.

"Yes", Baekhyun replies, impatient, "Do me", another kiss, " Fuck me".

That was the last straw, Chanyeol kisses him hard one more time and pushes him to the bed, getting on top of Baekhyun.

"You really want this huh?"

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol buries his head on his neck, kissing and biting every part of his neck, making sure he leaves his mark great and good.

"Chanyeol", Baekhyun whimpers, " Just hurry"

"Impatient much huh?" Chanyeol leaves his neck and heads down to his heaving chest, he cups his breast and licks Baekhyun's protruding nipples in a circling motion, making him moan. Baekhyun ruffles Chanyeol's hair as the taller latch his teeth on the pink erect nipples, sucking it hard. 

  
  


Baekhyun takes one of his hands and lands it on his number. Chanyeol could feel it twitching on his hand,"Not now" he whispers to his ears in a deep, low, dominating tone. Baekhyun was about to cry.

"Don't cry, wait", Chanyeol kisses him on the lips again and spreads Baekhyun's thighs with one hand, his hand roams around his thighs for a while until he finally sticks in one finger to the already slick wet hole.

"Yess!", Baekhyun moans, Chanyeol inserts another finger, slowly circling inside the hole.

"More, more!".

And then the third finger, Chanyeol motions his fingers in and out, making Baekhyun moan louder.

He slowly pushes his hard erect cock into Baekhyun's stretched hole, making the smaller whimper and letting out a snark. Chanyeol takes a moment to start and buries his member deeper as he goes in slowly. He kisses Baekhyun once more, sweeping the other's sweet mouth with his tongue while pinching the omega's perky nipples with one hand. He lifts Baekhyun's milky thighs higher, making a better deeper position. "Chanyeol", Baekhyun whines, the smaller has already started moving by himself, irking Chanyeol. "Don't move", Chanyeol scolds before he starts pulling out his member slowly and then suddenly pushes in, deep and hard.

"Aahhh, Ooh", Baekhyun lets out. Chanyeol continues to thrust, both hands on Baekhyun's legs. 

"Ohh, Ohhh Harder Chanyeol Harder!"

Chanyeol stops for a second and brings both thighs to his shoulder before he starts to thrust harder than before, faster and deeper into Baekhyun's hole," So good", he moans.

"Yes! Yes! just like that", Baekhyun shouts as he feels Chanyeol's cock hitting a certain erogenous spot, " Right there! There!".

"Is that good?", Chanyeol thrusts faster, panting, sweating, " Call me alpha", Chanyeol demands.

"Alpha -ah!", Baekhyun pants, he can already feel his hole getting warmer as Chanyeol paces faster and uncontrollably. 

"Ah!", Chanyeol growls , " I'm cumming".

"Me too!"Baekhyun screams and in no time, Chanyeol fills him good with his warm seed. 

They both pant and stay in their same position after they reached their climax, Chanyeol slowly slips his member out, making Baekhyun squirm.

  
  



	3. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenting: When an alpha scents and omega, the omega wears the alpha's scents for days or weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting longer than I expected :( so 5 chapters maybe?

Chanyeol wakes up to see Baekhyun juggling his way into his kitchen, he loves to see the omega in his own kitchen after their very hot intimate night, and the fact that the boy is wearing his work shirt without anything underneath bothers Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's cheeks blush a little when he sees the alpha coming towards him, he does not know how to act. As Baekhyun has secretly anticipated, Chanyeol comes up to him and wraps one of his hands on his waist as he tastes one of the strawberries Baekhyun was cutting. Chanyeol kisses his head and buries his head on the smaller's neck as he smells his scent, Baekhyun closes his eyes, it is still too early to be moaning.

"You smell like me", Chanyeol says, " I love it".

Not being able to concentrate, Baekhyun puts the knife down and faces the taller, " You scented me, Chanyeol", he whispers, too shy to even look up at the alpha.

Chanyeol lifts a hand to place it on his cheek and slowly caresses it, "I'm sorry, I was unable to control myself".

"Don't be, I didn't stop you either".

Chanyeol gives a quick kiss. "I think we need to talk".

Baekhyun's heart beats faster.

"Let's have breakfast first".

The talk does not happen even after their breakfast, Baekhyun was on edge, Chanyeol is on a call and he wonders if he should take a quick shower in Chanyeol's bathroom or take his things and leave. In the end, he decided to take his things, so he goes back to the bedroom, he gets a little embarrassed as he sees the bed where they did sinful things the previous night, he searches for his clothes but there are nowhere to found, "Searching for your clothes?", Chanyeol leans on the door of the bedroom.

"Yes"

"I put them in the laundry earlier", Chanyeol walks to the side, "You can wear my clothes", he takes a shirt and trousers from his closet and moves towards him, "Or you can wear nothing at all", he whispers to his ears, sending cold shivers down to Baekhyun's spine.

"We haven't talked", Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, he gathers all his courage and says, " You scented me Chanyeol and I am sure it will not wear off for weeks and you might have some trouble on your part too".

"I know", Chanyeol joins him and sits next to him, " Do you hate me?"

"Why? Why would I hate you? It's not the first time someone scented me I'm just giving you a little heads up on the possible consequences"

Chanyeol internally growls at the thought of someone scenting Baekhyun before him. "I like it", he confesses, "your scent".

Baekhyun blushes.

"I just want to keep you near me all the time".

"That is what scenting someone makes you want to do", Baekhyun says, "But I have to go to work".

"Me too"

________

Chanyeol drops Baekhyun to his office before he himself goes to his workplace. On the way to work and up the elevator all he can think is the omega. The day has just started but he is already looking forward to get off work and meet Baekhyun again.

___

Baekhyun cannot stop grinning as he goes through important client files, the client he has met so far has also commented on his different scent and Baekhyun was somehow glad that both his friends had went on a business trip together, he has time to think and be giddy by himself, if Kyungsoo was there, he must have probably tease him by now. 

He has one doubt though, he is not sure how things will continue between him and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol calls Baekhyun during lunch.

"I will pick you up"

"What?"

"Your place or my place?"

Baekhyun chuckles.

"My place".

_________

Chanyeol waits for him in front of the building at exactly 6p.m sharp, Baekhyun's heart flutters. The night before they were like strangers but now, a day later, he is riding home with Chanyeol wearing his scent. Baekhyun types in his apartment location on the navigator and as they moves closer and closer to his home, his heart beats faster, he cannot fathom what they are doing or up to.

"Chanyeol".

"Hmm?", the taller briefly looks at him.

"What are we doing?", he shakes his head, " I mean , I think we need to talk about.. about..", he does not know what to say exactly.

"About us?".

Baekhyun gets shy again. Chanyeol pulls over on the side of the road, "I'm sorry", he continues, "We can be whatever you want, Baekhyun".

Baekhyun does not quite get it.

"I was in my office all day, thinking about you, maybe it's because i scented you, I don't know, all I wanted was to see you again, and when I asked you my place or yours you immediately answered your place so I just assumed that maybe we could keep this going", Chanyeol says what he has been thinking.

"It's the scenting", Baekhyun replies, " But, wouldn't you want it to wear off sooner? If I spend more time with you, it's not gonna go away and in fact, you know what could happen".

Chanyeol sure knows what he meant, if an alpha keeps being intimate with an omega they scented, the chance of triggering a heat and bonding with them are high.

"If I'm gonna be honest, I don't want my scent on you to wear off", he confesses, "I don't know if you want a serious relationship but I think I want to keep meeting you and I- I'm open to being intimate partners or dating you, Baekhyun". 

The warm heat inside the car makes everything more awkward than it already was, Baekhyun face heats up at Chanyeol's offer and he thinks for a while. He feels like Chanyeol just mentioned the 'dating' part just because he wants to keep on sleeping with him, some part of him also tells him that the alpha really likes him. He doubts a lot

"I'm not particularly interested in having a serious relationship for now", he replies in the end, " but I think I wanna keep on meeting you, for now".

Chanyeol smiles at that. He starts the car again and continues driving towards the omega's apartment.

"We're here", Baekhyun unbuckles his belt as soon as they arrives in front of his apartment building.

"Good night", Chanyeol says making Baekhyun confused.

"Uh- You're not coming up?. Baekhyun leans down before he closes the card door.

"You want me to?".

"I thought I just made it clear earlier, Chanyeol".

"You only said you wanna keep on meeting me", Chanyeol questions.

"You asked me two things and I said I chose on being uh-", Baekhyun stutters.

"Fuck buddies?", the alpha smirks.

"Shut up", Baekhyun closes the door and walks inside the building

Chanyeol grins widely as he also walks out of the car.

__________

"Yes! Yes! Just like that!", Baekhyun screams as Chanyeol thrusts in and out of him.

"Yes!", with one last push, Chanyeol finds his release, making Baekhyun whine.

"Don't worry", Chanyeol pulls out and makes his way to Baekhyun's pink bulge. He gives a quick lick with his tongue before pumping it back and forth. Baekhyun moans and squirm.

"Mmmh I'm cumming!".

Chanyeol pumps faster and Baekhyun comes on his stomach.

  
  


"Come here", Baekhyun pulls him down and kisses him hard.

"Another round?", Chanyeol smiles.

_____

Chanyeol wakes up to the sight of messy haired Baekhyun sleeping peacefully on his side, and he loves it, he wonders how the sinful looking hot omega from last night could turn into a cute puppy sleeping next to him.

They have been going back and forth to his house and Baekhyun's apartment for three weeks now, and he still cannot get enough of the omega. 

He keeps on staring at him for god knows how long and one thing he notices is that Baekhyun's scent is getting stronger and that he gets more attracted to him, feeling more possessive towards the omega.

Baekhyun's phone suddenly rings from the side table, and the omega wakes up at the loud ringtone.

"You're awake?", he opens his eyes and Chanyeol gives him a short peck on the forehead. 

Baekhyun smiles and reaches out to his phone while Chanyeol moves out from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

"Hello son? I have called your brother" his mouth hangs agape, he has totally forgotten about it.

"He is not too against it anymore but he wants to talk to you first".

"Oh", Baekhyun does not know what to say.

"What oh? Anyways Give him a call", and then his mother hangs up right away.

He slides back under the blanket and waits until Chanyeol comes back from the bathroom.

After a few minutes Chanyeol comes out with a towel draped around him, hair wet with water still dripping down from it.

Baekhyun looks at him like a prey and Chanyeol does not miss the lust in his eyes. He goes back to sit on his side of the bed and Baekhyun sits up. 

They both look at each other for a while, no words said between them but they both know what goes on in each other's mind at that moment.

Baekhyun slides his hand up and down Chanyeol's biceps and Chanyeol lifts his chin and lick his lips with his tongue asking for entrance, Baekhyun opens his mouth and Chanyeol enters, tongues brushing at each other's, Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol pinches his hard nipples and fondles his breast, squeezing it a little.

"I need to go to work", Chanyeol closes his eyes.

"Me too", Baekhyun pulls back.

"As much as I want to spend more time with you".

"Same".

"Will you be okay going to work by yourself? I really need to call in early", Chanyeol asks, earning a quick stare.

"Chanyeol, stop, I have been going to work alone for so many years now, I am an adult who can take care of myself". Baekhyun does not want to be treated by like he is more fragile and incompetent than others.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"It's okay", Baekhyun gives him another kiss ," Let me make you breakfast first".

"I'm sorry, honey, I am actually already a few minutes late now". Baekhyun loves the endearing name.

"I hate people who are late", Baekhyun laughs, "Go" 

Chanyeol gives him a final kiss, already eager to go back to the omega again.

________

"Hi, Hyung?", Baekhyun calls his brother on his way to work, anxious about his brother's decision. He and Chanyeol are not exclusively dating, yet, but now that he has an alpha at his apartment most of the time, Baekhyun rethinks about his offer, he loves his brother a lot , but he loves spending time with Chanyeol and he wants to wake up every morning with him.

"So when do you want me to move in?". Baekhyun's heart drops. 

"Baekhyun?"

"Yes! Yes, uhhhh", he tries his best to come up with an excuse," Hyung, I am really busy these days and uh- uh- I have many things to sort out at home, everything's all over the place, Can it wait for a while?".

"I thought you wanted me to move in as soon as possible".

"I did", Baekhyun sighs, " I will call you when everything's ready!".

He needs to talk to Chanyeol or tell the truth to his brother, afterall he was the one who caused it.

________

Kyungsoo is full of smiles when he walks into Baekhyun's office to give him information on their new client.

"I will work on this from next week", Baekhyun closes the file and hands it back to him.

Kyungsoo still cannot stop grinning.

"What?"

"Your scent changed", Kyungsoo tells him.

"Is it?", Baekhyun blushes.

"Of course! Did Chanyeol scented you?".

Baekhyun nods .

"No wonder!"

"What no wonder?", Jongdae comes into the office, "Wow, your office smells different now".

"See?", Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Is your heat coming?", Jongdae asks.

"Right! Your heat still hasn't come?".

"Not yet", Baekhyun says.

"Be careful, it's probably near", Jongdae tells him, " Since,least you've got an alpha now".

"He's not my alpha".

"Well then, it's only a matter of time".

_________

  
  


Baekhyun feels his body getting tired as the hour passes, he drinks a whole bottle of water but he can still feel his throat dry, he has eaten lunch already but he keeps on craving for fruits so he ordered some from his assistant. As the clock strikes 4 Baekhyun feels his sweat dripping from his face and he unbuttons the upper buttons of his shirt from feeling too hot. As another hour passes, he also feels his body sensitive with every move, it is then that it suddenly dawns on him.

"Holy Shit!".

He takes his phone and dials the alpha right away.

"Hey, I was so busy the whole day I wasn't able to give you a proper call", Chanyeol answers.

"Are you going to be late?", Baekhyun bits his lip.

"Probably? Maybe till 8?", Chanyeol laughs, " Do you want me to come over? You miss me?".

Baekhyun looks at the clock and 8 is still 4 hours away he does not know if he will be able to hold it in.

"Can I come to your office?", he does not know when that slips from his lips, " Ah no, forget that"

"No, Come, let's have dinner in my office I will order ".

Baekhyun blushes, he cannot wait.

_______

Baekhyun would pick Chanyeol up after work as his working hours are longer, and sometimes Chabyeol would tell him to wait in his apartment and heads there as soon as he got off work. Even when they feel tired, they would still meet to have cuddling nights together. They both know how they act like real couples, they have been very comfortable with each other and it was not hard to figure out that they were mutually attracted to each other, but neither of them has address the topic. It's the situation where both of them are waiting for the other ti bring up the topic first. Baekhyun looks at the clock one more time, and seeing as it is 6p.m already, he excitedly prepares to leave work. He makes his way into the huge building while others make their way out of the building since working hours has ended.

Chanyeol's office is located just below the top floor of the building and with every minute, Baekhyun feels excited to see him again.

"Hey", he peeks into the door to see a very busy Chanyeol sitting in front of piles of papers.

"Hey, Come here", Chanyeol spreads his arms and baekhyun throws himself onto him.

"Hmmm, why do you smell so good", Chanyeol scented him. Baekhyun pulls back quickly," Do your work, I'll sit there and do my work too, I'll wait for you".

"Okay", but Chanyeol does not miss how Baekhyun was acting strange. 

The sub has set and the building is more or less pin drop silence, Chanyeol continues to do his work while Baekhyun pretends to do his work, in fact Baekhyun cannot concentrate at all, his alpha's scent is clouding him and all he thinks about is him.

Chanyeol glances at him from time to time and sees how Baekhyun fidgets his fingers and moves his legs.

In the end, Baekhyun takes a deep breath, " I- I'm going to the restroom", he says, planning to relieve himself there.

"There's one over there", Chanyeol points to the restroom inside his office and Baekhyun knows he is doomed.

Baekhyun fakes a smile and goes into the restroom but since it is inside Chanyeol's office he decided not to do it at all in case the alpha catches him. So he washes his face and goes back out right away. But Chanyeol is not in his seat anymore.

"How long are you trying to hide it from me?", Chanyeol suddenly pins him to the wall and kisses him.

"Mmmm", Baekhyun moans right away," Until you finish work?"

" You cannot hide it from me, I scented you remember?", Chanyeol licks his lip," Tell me,What do you want?"

"Can i suck you off?"

"You don't want me to please you instead?"

Baekhyun shakes his head," Let me suck you off, please? Alpha?", he begs.

Chanyeol sits back to his chair while Baekhyun kneels in front of him, unzipping his pants. He can already feel the hardness through the cloth and Baekhyun watches him like a prey, licking his lip. Baekhyun's face lits up in delight when he finally pulls out the hard member from his cloth.

"Mmmm", Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun licks the tip in a circling motion.Baekhyun slides his hands up and down the cock before finally taking it into his mouth.

Chanyeol looks down and gets harder at the sight of his omega bobbing back and forth his huge cock while he pulls his hair. Chanyeol was about to pull back when he feels near but Baekhyun begs him to come in his mouth, so Chanyeol did. The omega swallows and also let it splash all over his face.

"Come here", Chanyeol pulls him up to his lap and kisses him all over his face, "Do you know hiw hard it was to not pounce on you earlier?", his hands move to his back and pulls up the sweater Baekhyun is wearing, he licks and sucks the pink nipples long and hard before he goes down to pull his pants down, Baekhyun inserts two fingers into his wet hole, stretching himself. He takes Chanyeol's cock, pumps it a few times and pushes inside himself, moaning louder when he feels it getting deeper. He takes a few moments to adjust before he finally moves up and down taking in the alpha's cock rough and good while Chanyeol flicks his nipples continuously.

"Ride me", Chanyeol demands and Baekhyun moves his butt feeling the good cock inside him.

Baekhyun continues to bounce, Chanyeol moves him closer and thrusts into him faster until they both come down from their high.

"Let's go home", Chanyeol says after catching his breath.


End file.
